True Reasons
by Pretenders
Summary: Bulma's date is capable of putting Vegeta in his place. He won't let that happen. Minor Adult Content. This is an independent plot and does not relate to any episodes within the series.


**_Thank-you for noticing this story._**

**_Response to recent review by "Guest": _**

**_I apologize if you were not satisfied with the plot to this story. The point of this story is to represent a reason for Vegeta's motivation to captivate Bulma, which is inspiration for the title. Bulma went on a date with Goku for the fact stated that this is an AU Fiction. Bulma and Vegeta argue when Vegeta objects to the comparison to Goku that Bulma mutters. This sparks a motivation in Vegeta to prove her comparison otherwise. I was also inspired by the relationship between Vegeta and Goku to purposely chose Goku as Bulma's date (since he is stronger than Vegeta) and to serve as the character who sparks the "true reason" Vegeta can not risk him captivating Bulma (as Vegeta sees Goku as a threat to his abilities, and for the sudden romantic relationship between Vegeta and Bulma within the series). I will revise this story and possibly create a new plot in the process. _**

* * *

**True Reasons**

"Darling, you look beat!" Bunny pushed up her poofed hair before turning to take the baked cake out of the oven.

The man she spoke to smirked as he saw her reveal the baked treat. He knew all training would be worth it at the end of every day. This earth woman knew how to serve him food cooked to perfection, and he was sure he would enjoy this stay if she continued this daily routine. Every morning he would wake up, train until five hours after night fall, then come inside to eat then sleep. It was rarely when he showered for he enjoyed not having to clean himself up every day.

Bunny's only daughter, however, disagreed with his choice. She drove him up the wall with her constant bickering. The only good thing that earth woman is good for is her brain, and incredible skill to upgrade and repair his chamber. Other than that, he had enough reason to blast her to death.

The very woman he thought of entered the kitchen, smiling at the cake as it was frosted. Her mother's eyes lifted (as they always did) when she saw Bulma formally dressed in a yellow, skin tight dress. She put her hand over her mouth in awe.

"Oh, princess!"

Vegeta stared impatiently at Bunny when he noticed her frosting actions on his dinner paused.

"You look so beautiful! I am so glad you're the happy young woman you used to be!" She embraced her ecstatic daughter, placing a kiss on each of her cheeks. She returned to the cake, smiling at Vegeta as she reached for the frosting knife to finish frosting.

"Oh, Mother, I am so glad you noticed! I don't know why I even cried over Yamcha. He is nothing more than a senseless, jealous person!" Bulma screeched, making Vegeta narrow his brow lower. The wrinkles in between them showed his impatience.

"I know, princess!" Bunny gasped, pausing from the frosting once again.

Vegeta saw this and scooted his chair out as he headed for the stairs. The two women looked confused at his attitude. Bunny kept quiet and shrugged her shoulders in question. Bulma on the other hand, slammed her hand on the counter.

"You jerk! All you want is attention!"

He ignored her and made his way up the stairs. He could hear Bulma complaining about his rude excuse to Bunny. She complained about the usual, for almost an hour, even speaking with her mouth full of her piece of cake. After the hour, she squealed with excitement as her date knocked on the door to meet her. Vegeta couldn't stand the women in the home and their earth ways. When the home became quiet, he knew Bulma had left.

He walked to his drawers to retrieve a new set of clean, comfortable clothes. He exited the room to make his way to the bathroom.

"Darling,"

He turned to see Bunny, her eyes lower than usual. She had a robe wrapped around her with her nightgown showing underneath. Her feet were covered by fluffed slippers. He was instantly annoyed at the nickname.

"Bulma is confused. Tonight is a special night for her." She tilted her head to the side as she spoke softly, hoping he would understand the meaning of her sentence.

"I am going to take a shower." He turned.

"Vegeta," Bunny reached out her hand, "Bulma is confused."

He heard her once, and found this to be a waste of time. She headed to her bedroom after that as he headed to the shower. His naked body smelled of sweat and dirt. This was his first shower in three days, and he decided to take one for the sake of smelling like a true Prince. He stepped in, only to find his regular shampoo missing from the rack. He cursed.

He had not taken a shower because his SHAMPOO ran out. He forgot, and it was all Bulma's fault.

"Stupid woman, I told her to buy me a new bottle, and all she had time for was to bitch." He took the pink bottle labeled as shampoo, and flipped the cap open.

He poured the liquid into his hand, scowling at its pink color. The shower only lasted ten minutes before he got out to dry and change. He brushed his hair upwards in silence before he felt her Ki stomp toward the door. It slammed open, then slammed shut. This woman really had no idea when to act angry, and when to be mellow. Her parents slept through the entrance.

Vegeta made his way downstairs once she walked passed the bathroom. He hoped to eat some of that cake in peace. The cake stood beneath a glass lid, which kept it moist and somewhat warm. The frosting was still soft and the cake kept together when he stabbed the fork in it. Its taste was delicious, of a chocolate flavor. After his slice, he took the cake stand with the cake on top to the dining table. He placed the fork above the cake, but did not get a chance to delve into the delicious meal when he heard her speak in the darkness.

"You are not the only one living in this house," She entered the kitchen, casting a shadow on the lit wall. "You may be the only Prince, but you most definitely are not the only ONE!"

She came to the dining table with a fork in her hand and a plate in the other. She now dressed in her nightgown and no slippers, with her hair still up in a formal bun. She stabbed her fork sideways into the cake, cutting herself a slice to slip on her plate. Vegeta looked anywhere but at her. The silence between them made the noise of the forks against the glass dishes echo.

"You're not even going to ask me how my date was?"

"You did not buy me new shampoo, woman."

"Excuse me? I need to pay attention to your every needs and demands but you can't care to ask me how my wonderful date was?"

"Woman, eat alone." He stood up and threw his fork on the table cloth.

"I don't understand why Yamcha was jealous of a jerk like you. I mean, there is no difference between you two." She sucked her lips in to savor the cake in her mouth innocently.

Vegeta retreated back to the dining table. He grasped her wrist and placed intense pressure on her veins, causing her to react and drop her fork from her hand. He came closer to her, death awaiting her in his eyes.

"I will NEVER compare to that weakling, and you will never say that again, or else I will make sure you never go on another date, again."

With this, Bulma pulled her wrist toward her, but he did not loosen his hold. Tears showed at the corner of her eyes and the annoying sight of a weak earth woman made him let her go. She rubbed her wrists, her tears remaining at the corner of her eyes. Her lips frowned toward his back.

"What are you going to do, tough guy?"

He stopped once more.

"You're going to marry me? Because Goku would not have a problem beating your ass to take me out on a date, again!"

His eyes widened as a demon of anger rushed through his body. The woman had no idea what she had done. Vegeta disappeared in front of her, reappearing behind her chair. He swiped her off her chair in his arms, teleporting to space. His facial expression was that of pure evil. The earth woman in his Saiyan grip reached her hands out to wrap around his neck, lifting herself up to bring her face to his. Her mouth was open, trying to breath any oxygen, but space had no supply of it.

Except for him.

Before he knew why the woman reached up to him, her lips crashed on his, and her tongue forcefully separated his lips. The separation allowed her to use him as her own oxygen tank, and Vegeta caught on when he felt her breath enter his mouth. He teleported back to the dining room, throwing her out of his arms. She landed roughly on the floor. Her bun fell out of its hold, leaving strands of hair to fall in front of her face, and her robe untied during the whole ordeal. It left her nightgown exposed, to which Vegeta saw how short it rode up her thighs.

She truly did not know when to stop.

"Like what you see, tough guy?" She regained her breath, followed by a smirk and a lick of her lips.

He hadn't given more thought into teaching her how to treat him or to face the consequences, for his mind suddenly enraged in other thoughts. She told him Goku was her date, and knowing the woman's nature, he may not have been the only one who saw this much of her skin exposed. The thought made him huff, puff, then turn around to head to his room.

"I knew you could not do it," she chuckled, "Goku is definitely more of a man than you are, Vegeta."

It seemed to start all over. He became furious with the comment, this time walking to her to scoop her up from the floor, and throw her upon the dining table. The cake crumbled upon the stand from the jump of her body falling on the table's surface. The table cloth wrinkled under her moves as Vegeta tore her nightgown, opening her legs to fit his waist in between. It was a sight for Bulma; to see hunger in his eyes as well as fury; and it was a sight for the Prince; to finally regain that glimpse of fear from her.

She wore nothing underneath her nightgown.

He placed his hand over her breast where her heart beat is. He squeezed upward, heating his hand with Ki as he did so. His other hand covered her mouth from which muffled screams of pain were silenced. She squirmed from the burning sensation, the feverish feeling of his actions returning her tears. He finally let her go, gently releasing her plump breast to fall back to its natural position.

"I don't always have to kill to get what I want, woman." Vegeta now insisted on sleeping. He smirked to her figure still on the dining table, then widened his lips in one direction upward when he noticed the pain put her to sleep. He walked to her, placed a hand behind her back, and his arm behind her knees, picking her up to make sure he could see his actions.

He pressed her body forward, her head falling to his shoulder. He whispered, "Goku won't have a reason to take you out, woman. You're mine to torture."

She slept in his room that night.

"Darling! Has Bulma came by your room–OH HEAVENS!" Bunny covered her mouth in shock once she opened Vegeta's door to reveal Vegeta wide awake, and Bulma's naked body in his grasp under the covers.

Bunny hesitated on what to do. Scolding the Prince was dangerous. However, she had to listen to all of Bulma's naughty thoughts on Vegeta the night before, concluding with the belief that she was confused. She knew Bulma knew what she wanted by the sight of this. She would have never thought she'd get the ferocious Prince to make her dreams reality. The image before her disturbed her, especially his unnerved stare.

She saw Bulma's arm fall from the side of the bed under the covers. She laughed nervously, "You sure you aren't going to need a bigger bed, darling?"

"Woman, I'll be out in an hour."

This was his way of telling her to make sure the food was ready. Bunny, who needed to relief herself of embarrassment, quickly told him she'd prepare food for the both of them in an hour. Once she left, Bulma stirred in his arms. Her eyes opened slowly, her eyelashes batting against her skin, softly. She looked to Vegeta, horrified at his presence beside her.

"Oh my god, are you NAKED?" She yanked on the covers in order to cover her body, revealing the nudity from under the covers. She gasped, "What's the reason for all this, jerk? What happened!"

"I had intentions to kill you by suffocating you, but decided to have a reason to kill others, instead."

"What do you mean, asshole?" Vegeta gripped the blanket and pride it away and off the bed. Her naked body bathed in the sunlight, as Bulma looked down to cover her private body from his eyes. Another gasp escaped her lips as she saw a large hand mark on her left breast, followed by deep bite marks near her private area.

"That should give any man a reason to not ask you out on a date," Vegeta lifted himself out of bed, "Even Kakarot."

Bulma felt tempered and no longer cared if he saw her nude when she, too, lifted herself out of bed. "So this is your way to label me as yours?" She stomped toward him, his expression filled with annoyance as she stopped before him, no longer fearing how close they became. "Well here's yours, asshole."

She lifted a flat hand in the air, harshly bringing it down to the side of his face. He closed his eyes, more from the need to keep himself calm, and less for the knowledge that an earth woman had just assaulted him.

She headed for the door but paused abruptly when she noticed she had not clothed herself. She walked to the corner of the room, picked up her robe, and slipped her arms in and tied it around her waist.

"You're lucky no one saw us," She hissed, heading for him once more, "and this is for being an asshole." Her hand collided with the other side of his face before she stormed out from the room.

Bunny did her best to remove the disturbance of thoughts that flooded her mind from the incident in the morning. Much to her dismay, the hand marks upon Vegeta's cheeks when he entered the kitchen failed to release her of her embarrassment. She finally fainted when she saw Bulma walk down to the kitchen with her favorite, dipped collar dress, revealing Vegeta's finger tips upon her breast.

* * *

_**(Thank-you. This story is inspired by Madonna's, "Dress Up", and One Republic's, "All We Are".**_

_**Have a nice day.)**_


End file.
